Do You Believe in Angels?
by Melir
Summary: Harry's path led his to the Light side. Draco's path led him to the Dark Side. But what will happen when their paths collide? A simple question started it all:
1. Teaser

A/N: This is not a chapter. This is a teaser, meant to entice the reader to return when the story is fully written. If you like this, read more. Oh, and  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own the plotline of this story; J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Although I wish I owned Leatherclad!Draco.  
  
"Do you believe in angels?" Draco asked, lightly brushing a lock of ebony hair away from Harry's face, gaze looking upon Harry's pouty, slightly bruised lips.  
  
Harry leaned up, so close to Draco. He tilted his head to one side, and in seconds the gap between their lips was closed. Harry noticed that Draco had closed his eyes.  
  
And they kissed, oblivious to the battle around them, absorbed in one another. In that moment, all Harry knew was Draco, all Harry cared about was Draco, and he knew that he didn't care what people would think about the pairing. He'd do anything for the owner of those brilliant silver eyes, if only he could look into them for one more second. After what seemed like a thousand lifetimes and more, the two parted reluctantly, both panting for air. It didn't seem to disturb the mood, though.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a while, then said: "I do now." After saying this, he closed his eyes and lowered himself to the ground, exhausted, and he slept.  
  
A/N: You like? You review! 


	2. I: Draco Writes

A/N: This story is basically PG-13 or R from the start. You don't like you, don't read it.  
  
Chapter I: Draco Writes  
  
When I met him in Madam Malkin's, I thought we could be good friends. He was famous as the savior to the wizarding world; my father had the wizarding world in his pocket.  
  
Not to go off topic, but about my father. There was a time when I looked up to him, wanted to follow in his footstep. Until I was 13, I wanted to become a Death Eater. However, Harry taught me different.  
  
When I asked him on the train to Hogwarts if he would be my friend, instead of hanging around with Weasley, he refused. That hurt me. From that day on, I hated Harry Potter.  
  
Draco's quill scratched against parchment in the dead of night. No one could know he was writing this.  
  
In our second year, the feud between us rose. With the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, I found myself curious at to how Harry would handle it. Of course, my father knew all about it, thus, so did I.  
  
When I heard that Harry'd gone down into the Chamber, I suddenly found myself worried for my enemy. All night, I was wide-awake, unable to sleep. It was that night that I discovered my feelings for Harry.  
  
Maybe it was simply hormones, maybe I truly was aroused by Harry; in any case, that night I found myself grow hard as I thought about the raven- haired boy who I now knew I loved.  
  
Draco looked up from his writing as someone slipped into the common room. Turning to ward off his unexpected company, Draco put a sneer on his face. The person's shadow on the dimly lit wall told Draco that this visitor was injured, limping in favor of his left leg.  
  
"Good morning," Draco said, apparently startling the cloaked figure. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, so Draco's statement was correct. The person stopped, turning to the fifth year Slytherin seated at the table across the room.  
  
"Draco?" It was Snape. His voice quivered, he was obviously shaken.  
  
"Professor." Draco nodded, then went back to writing.  
  
"Why are you up so late? You should be in bed." Simple Severus- stating the obvious. Draco thought.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I needed to finish the Transfiguration report, anyways." Draco told a white lie. He had, in truth, finished the report yesterday, but under the circumstances, he could say he hadn't.  
  
"Ah, musn't let your grades in the Gryffindor Head's class fail. You get that report done." he turned to limp off, but Draco quickly crossed the room and put a restraining hand on his teacher's shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "You're limping, and I can tell you are grimacing, even in the shadows."  
  
"I... It's no use lying, is it, Draco?" Snape sighed.  
  
"No, not really. You can't tell anything that would repulse me, you're forgetting I grew up with Lucius Malfoy, infamous, ruthless Death Eater. Sit."  
  
Reluctantly, Severus Snape sat on an armchair across from Draco's.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Draco asked after an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"If I simply said 'They found out', would it suffice?" Severus asked.  
  
"They WHAT?!" Draco suddenly exploded. "But.. you... Dumbledore will be furious." It was all Draco could say.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Severus mumbled.  
  
"It's not your fault. Go sleep." Draco commanded, and turned back to his writing.  
  
In my third year, I knew my love for Harry would grow- and it did. I didn't like Professor Lupin, mainly because he'd been enemies with my father when they were in school. I still held a bit of repsect for my father at the time. I don't now. Harry and Lupin developed something special. Late at night sometimes I found myself plotting against the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, just because he got to spend time with Harry- to tell him things, to teach him things.  
  
I wonder now why I'm writing this. I think.. Maybe I'll show this to someone someday. Maybe even Harry? How I would love to reveal my feelings to him... But would he feel the same?  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? Review, of course. I'll leave the teaser up for a bit, just until I get the first five chapters up. I'd like to recognize the following people:  
  
LanaMariah- Thank you so much for the review! I hope I can count on you to beta future chapters of this. ^.^  
  
Kanoi- Don't we all want Leatherclad!Draco?  
  
Phoenix353- That's what Ravenclaw Angel said. ^.^  
  
Ravenclaw Angel- Oh, I'll be sure to hurry. Couldn't leave you waiting, now, could I? Well, actually, yes I could, but...  
  
Okay, well, be sure to review, and if anyone wants to email me or IM me, see my profile for that info. 


End file.
